


ᴅᴇᴀʀ ᴍɪᴄʜᴀᴇʟ

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I know it's strange asking for advice from someone I don't know yet here I am "
Kudos: 2





	ᴅᴇᴀʀ ᴍɪᴄʜᴀᴇʟ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another email, and in-depth looks into their lives

It’s been nearly 3 weeks since I last wrote a fairly personal email. I’ve hated myself for writing it and completely regret it all together. What if he actually read the email? That would be well embarrassing nonetheless. 

Granted, I felt like I’ve written those things to unleash something that was hiding away for so long. It doesn’t mean that I really should have gone out and emailed someone about my problems it seems a bit stupid. 

I should have just written it out in a letter or in my notebook, that’s what it was for anyway. Now someone would actually read it and realize how desperate I sounded and it was awfully disgustingly written nonetheless. 

As I let some of the stress roll-off, I decided upon taking a shower which was to release some of the tense mussels that were starting to form in my shoulders. As I showered, I put on my shower playlist which mostly consisted of the underground bands that people and carefully listened to their meanings to the lyrics. 

**Michael:**

I don’t usually read many fan’s emails or tweets as often, maybe I probably should. They usually send me the ones that are for charity or something that talks about mental health-related issues, which I appreciate reading. 

Having nothing to do while stuck in the studio, I log onto my email account. I read a few of them telling me that I need to stop dying my hair and to stay away from the fire while touring, because of the last event including fire. 

Not going to happen because I like dying it. I come across an email that reads, “Dear Michael”. It’s fairly short and really caught my attention. I, of course, clicked on it and began to read it. 

**Dear Michael,**

_ I don’t know what I’m exactly doing right now, emailing a stupid celebrity. Maybe it has to do with the wine that’s in my system or thoughts jumbling my mind, while I’m listening to your latest album, Youngblood. I can’t say that I’ve been much of a fan of your 5 Seconds Of Summer, and haven’t given much thought to listening to some sort of boyband.  _

I think this girl is kind of funny which of course causes me to laugh. I don’t understand why she would come to me for relationship advice when I haven’t really had many relationships in the past. I’ve never really thought much about relationships, but much like Luke’s and Calum’s, I’ve had hopes of finding love but no one has ever given me the chance. 

_ I’ve been with this boy, let’s call him “Doug” for four years. Sometimes I wonder why I’m still with him. He doesn’t treat me terribly, but I know it’s not how someone should be treated yet I’m still with him. I do love him, I really do.  _

_ But do I really deserve being treated like this? No, I don’t think so, yet I haven’t decided upon what to do. I’ve started blaming the CD or maybe it’s just the wine. I wonder if you have any personal experience from writing Valentine or from love songs in general. Your music makes girls listen, and have hopes for romances & breakups.  _

As I’m thinking while reading this email, I think about the question, do I really have any personal experience? No, I don’t actually, it’s always been the thoughts that I’ve had running through my mind. It’s always been something that I wanted to tell someone but I’ve been afraid to get to close to someone because I’ve gotten too close and had my heart broken in the past. 

_ Do I really love my boyfriend though? Because I’m fairly positive that he won’t tell me how he really feels, even though he says “I Love You” but I don’t think he actually means it. He’ll never love me like you say, love.  _

_ I really did love the album, despite the constant thoughts that are racing through my head. I’m not expecting a reply, I think I needed to get it out of my system. _

Four years is a long time, I’ve never thought of being with someone for that long, that sounds nice to be with someone for that long. To share a house with them, to come home with a kiss, and to ask how their day was, all sounds like something that I can look forward to and not get scared about. 

I blame my head & ex for being scared to be in a relationship. She can’t really blame Youngblood for her relationship issues, I had luke and I write some of the albums. It’s her own fault if she finds herself questioning her love for this guy. We all happen to be good guys, it’s unfortunate for fans though. 

We wouldn’t mind dating fans though, it’s very difficult because they would want to only date us for the popularity and for nothing else. 

I once had a girlfriend who never once told me she loved me or made me feel like I wasn’t worth anything, and really ruined my self-esteem. I hated that I didn’t like myself because of that, it made me want to change the way I look. I wish someone would love me for what I really am, but no one really does. 

_ I really did love the album, despite the constant thoughts that are racing through my head. I’m not expecting a reply, I think I needed to get it out of my system. _

I sure in the hell hope she liked the album, I really shouldn’t have been angry towards her email. She found something in the album that normally people wouldn’t find. That’s something every artist wanted. She bought whilst being drunk, not being a 5 Seconds Of Summer fan. I looked around the room making sure people weren’t watching me, and my fingers hovered over the keyboard deciding upon myself to write an email. 


End file.
